This invention relates to a a base structure for a three-section type third braking light which can be converted into a triangular failure warning light; said base structure can be mounted inside the rear windscreen glass of an automobile for mounting the three-section type third braking light at an appropriate position and for helping the operation of the three-section type third braking light.
The aforesaid three-section type third braking light has been disclosed in U.S. Ser. No. 08/086,061 filed by the applicant of this invention on Jul. 6, 1993. According to the U.S. Ser. No. 08/086,061, the three-section type third braking light can be converted into a triangular failure warning light when needed, and said failure warning light can improve the poor visual and warning effect of the conventional warning sign of reflection type and can replace the conventional warning sign of reflection type due to the fact that said failure warning light can be put on a higher position and thus provides a better visual angle and also provides visible flashing light.
The aforesaid three-section type third braking light which can be convened into a failure warning light when needed can be used to effectively warn the other automobiles behind the failure automobile to prevent the other automobile from colliding with the failure automobile in order to increase the safety of the drivers.
The aforesaid three-section type third braking light disclosed in the U.S. Ser. No. 08/086,061 is mounted in the rear turbulence plate of an automobile and by means of pulling-out, positioning, folding and locking means, the three-section type third braking light can be folded into a failure warning light standing on the rear turbulence plate and providing "LED" flashing light.